The containers that are concerned in the present invention, for example, bottles, generally have a threaded neck for direct engagement by the internal thread of the closure and, below the thread, a projection for the engagement of anti-tamper means that are present on the closure.
Traditionally, short or long closures are fitted on the containers, according to the type of product contained; short closures are suitable for beverages for mass consumption whereas long closures are generally used for more expensive beverages such as, for example, alcoholic drinks.
Long closures in fact provide a security seal which, is visibly longer than a normal ring and therefore adequately “dresses” the neck of the bottle so that, for example, decorations or inscriptions can be applied thereto.
Conventional a closures comprise an outer metal capsule connected to a pre-threaded inner element. Such closures comprise a security seal which, after initial opening, provides evidence that the initial opening of the bottle has taken place.
In known closures, when the outer metal element contributes to the formation of the security seal, the manufacturing process becomes expensive since it is necessary to provide for a step for the bending of the outer metal capsule after the inner pre-threaded element has been inserted therein.
In view of the described prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a long anti-tamper closure which can be fitted on containers by a screwing operation alone and which does not require processing operations of the metal capsule after the inner pre-threaded element has been fitted in the metal capsule.